


New Wear

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [33]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sees some children's coats online. He shows them to Eames and they agree on how adorable they are. They end up with three a fox motif for Edward, a ladybug for Briar Rose, and a peacock motif for Phillip. The kids adore their coats and they get complemented where ever they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Wear

Arthur had more time to himself as his children got older. Edward and Briar Rose were in school and Phillip was so calm and relaxed that Arthur could leave him on his blanket on the floor with Caramel and Woody and he would nap peacefully for hours. 

Most times, Eames would be with him, hanging out with Phillip and helping out when Arthur needed it. They kept their love life alive at times, mostly while Phillip was napping, the baby monitor on in their bedroom as they made love. But that afternoon, Arthur was paying some bills online while Eames rested on the sofa with Phillip fast asleep on his chest. It was a peaceful afternoon and there was still time before they had to pick up their older children from school.

Arthur finished up and then went online, going through some sites, some social media and checked the news and his email. Clicking around a bit and came across some one of a kind children’s coats. Arthur followed the link and smiled at the different kind of coats. They designed to look like certain animals, foxes, wolves, bees, ladybugs and peacocks. Each animal had the tail pinned the back of the coat, or in the ladybug’s case, the black spots on red, ears or antenna on the top of the hoods, the body of the coat matching the animal, the bee having wings and stripes on the back. Each coat had a lining with its respective animal printed on it and toggle buttons. Immediately, Arthur knew he wanted to get them for his kids. He called Eames over and he got up, cradling Phillip with him as  he saw the coats on Arthur’s screen.

“Oh, we have to get them. I think Edward would look adorable as the wolf.”

“Really? I thought the fox.”

“Wolf.”

Arthur sighed and added the wolf one to the basket in Edward’s size. They agreed the ladybug for Briar Rose and of course, the peacock for Phillip. The coats were then paid for and they went about their day. 

A few weeks later, their packages came. Arthur hadn’t told the kids about the coats, not wanting them to spend the next few weeks answering about the mail. When Edward and Briar Rose came home, Arthur showed them the coats they got. Both of them lit up, excited and cheering and Eames helped Phillip into his little peacock coat while Briar Rose squealed and buttoned up her red and black ladybug coat and Edward immediately pulled up the hood over his head, howling and making his parents laugh. 

The weather was cool from the past winter and the summer was going to come in soon but it was still coat weather. The moment the entire family had to go out, all three kids were excited to wear their new jackets. Briar Rose wore red and black to match her coat, sporting two little buns on her head, her wellington boots bright red against her black tights. Edward just wore his coat, pulling the hood over his head and Phillip was excited to match Enoch in his stroller. 

They ran some errands, going to the grocery store, then other stores along the way to get some needed household items. All along the way, their children were aww-ed and complimented, Briar Rose being a little ham and twirling around to show off her coat, Edward smiling proudly, Phillip just excited to match Enoch. Arthur and Eames thanked them each time and continued on their way. Briar Rose kept smiling the entire time, beaming and clinging to her father’s hand while they walked. She held her coat and out said,

“Daddy, I look so pretty today.”

Eames smiled at her and nodded.

“You do, my flower.”

She beamed again and Arthur smiled and looked at Edward who was still stalking around like a wolf. When they got back home, Edward put his coat on the couch while Briar Rose carried hers upstairs. Arthur smiled as he helped Phillip out of his little peacock coat, though he was fussy about it, not wanting to get out of it yet. To placate him, Eames gave him his peacock cup. As they settled back into their home, petting the pups and putting away the groceries, Eames handed him the milk and said,

“You made our already beautiful children, even more adorable.”

Arthur laughed softly and said,

“I did, didn’t I?”

Eames nodded and watched Arthur close the fridge after storing the milk.

“Phillip is going to hate not being able to wear his coat come summer.”

Arthur agreed.

“I think they all will.”

Eames sighed but he smiled anyway, knowing his husband was right.


End file.
